The Angels New Begining
by Janeeegirl200
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Alex and Willow after all was said and done? Do they find their Happily Ever After? This I how I imagined their story continuing. I do not own The Angel Fire Trilogy,only this plot. Honest ratings and reviews please folks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alex

Alex and Willow were up at the cabin again. It was spring again, and it had been almost three years since the Great Angle Battle at Pawntucket. Alex always knew Willow could make him happy, but he hadn't realized exactly how much until it was almost certain that they would have a long and happy life together. He still couldn't believe that she was his, despite everything they had been through together since they had met. They had been up at the cabin for a month, and were planning to stay for another. It seemed neither of them could get enough of the simple life and peace that the mountains provided. They had been lying just outside of the cabin, watching the sunset as they talked, or sometimes just lying there, content to be in each other's arms in the calming, peaceful silence of the mountains. Willow cuddled in closer to his side for a moment before sitting up. Her hair was back to its usual waist length, and at its natural colour. It had slipped out of its loose ponytail and now hung down her back against her simple white cotton dress. No matter how long they were together, Alex thought to himself as he ran his figures through its silky length, he would never be able to get used how beautiful she was.

But it didn't hurt telling her. "You are so beautiful, you know that?" he asked, rubbing her back. She glanced down at him and smiled, shaking her head in that disbelieving way and running a hand across his chest. "We should get some more fire wood and cook dinner outside," she said, pressing a hand to her stomach. "I'm starving." He laughed and tickled her side. "You're always hungry these days, babe. Is it hard work being up here, doing nothing at all?" She giggled and swatted his hand away from her waist. "Did you just call me fat?" she teased, mock outrage in her voice, and a cheeky pout on her lips.

He simply grinned and launched himself at her, tackling her back down so she was lying under him. He kissed her mouth, slowly, playfully at first, before deepening it. He nibbled at her ear, and his pulse went through the roof when she ran her figures up his back, under his shirt.

He was just about to pick her up and carry her back into the cabin when her stomach gave an almighty growl. He pulled away as he burst out laughing. Willow laughed too as she pushed him off of her, the tips of her ears going red with embarrassment. "Well I told you I was hungry didn't I? And now look. You've got grass stains all over my dress. I actually liked this one." She cheekily stuck her tongue out at him. Alex was still laughing. "Hmm, so did I. Don't worry though; I'll get it off later, stains and all." She laughed again and he winked at her.

After a minute he sighed and stood up. "Come on then, I'll just go inside and get a jumper then come and find you." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before she headed off into the forest that surrounded the cabin. He went inside the cabin. When he grabbed up a jumper from his bag, he dislodged a few things and noticed the small red velvet box tucked inside, right at the bottom of his bag. He picked it up and stroked the smooth top of it gently before opening it. Inside it laid a simple engagement ring. He had bought it when he had gone into town a few days ago. He had gone back down the mountain to the nearest town, using the excuse that he was going in for some last minute supplies. He wanted to propose here, where they had first officially gotten together, all those years ago.

In fact, he was going to do it tonight, right after dinner. The only thing that had been stopping him so far was that Willow had been feeling unwell for the past few days, and he didn't want to do anything too major until when she was at her best, so they could both be completely happy.

If she said yes.

He sighed and tucked it back into his bag, throwing a few clothes on top of it to hide it. When Alex headed back outside, he began to look for Willow around the front part of the cabin. He was just coming round the back of the old building when he heard the faintest of retching noises. His heart sped up along with his footsteps as he followed the sound.

Oh god, what if Willow had been sick again? She had thrown up a couple of days ago, pretty badly, and then again yesterday. After both times she hadn't been able to eat anything other than apples for hours, claiming the smell of anything cooking made her feel worse again, and she had only been able to take small sips of water every now and again. He was really starting to get worried about her and wanted the take her back down the mountain to get her seen to by a doctor, but she insisted that she was fine, and that the mountain air would be good for her. He had reluctantly let the point go.

Now he found her keeled over the stream that ran around one side of the cabin, throwing up into it with horrible, choking noises. He rushed to her side and dropped to his knees beside her, pulling her long hair away from face, telling her that it was going to be all right.

As Alex knelt next to her, rubbing her back, he felt her shaking, despite the warm weather. When she finally sat up, she looked as pale as a sheet and was breathing in short little pants. No, they weren't pants, Alex thought, they were great, gasping sobs as tears grew in her eyes and fell down her face.

Silently, he pulled her into his arms and held her until she could breathe again normally and had stopped shaking. She kept murmuring to him, Willow trying to comfort him, kept telling him that she was going to be all right, that he shouldn't worry. That she was ok.

Eventually he pulled away and took her face in between his hands. "Willow, you are not ok. First thing tomorrow morning we are going down to the nearest hospital and getting you checked out." He could see her gearing up to argue, and he stopped her before she could start. "Seriously, babe, I'm not taking no for an answer. I love you more than anything else in the whole world. I need to know if you are really ok or not. All right?"

She looked into his eyes for an agonizingly long minute before finally nodding. He sighed gratefully and pulled her against him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder, nodding and saying: " Ok, ok, I'll go to the hospital."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Willow

The next morning, Alex drove them down the mountain and through the Rockies. As they wound their way along the twisting roads, Alex kept sending Willow worried looks, like he expected her to start spontaneously combusting or something at any moment. As far as Willow was concerned, he was overreacting, but the look in his eyes yesterday night told her that he needed this, even if she didn't.

To make matters worse- or at least worse to Alex- when we got up this morning, he pointed out that she had big grey bags under her eyes, and Willow was forced to admit that she hadn't been sleeping well the past few days.

But that wasn't what was annoying her; at least not really, she knew that even with all of his unnecessary fussing, his heart was in the right place.

No, it was the fact that he wouldn't let her pack her stuff into his bag that he'd brought with him to the cabin. Willow knew it sounded silly, but when she asked him about it, he just said that it was nothing, that he just didn't want her doing anything too strenuous in case she was really sick.

Whilst she believed that he was worried about her, Willow was also still a little bit psychic, so she had a feeling that this wasn't the main reason he didn't want her to go through his stuff, especially because he blushed ever so slightly when he said it.

And Alex never blushes.

It was worrying her a little, but she had been feeling funny for weeks now, from pretty much as soon as they had gotten to the cabin.

By the time we had reached the bottom of the mountain, Willow was really starting to wish she had eaten something for breakfast. She hadn't had anything in the morning because she hadn't wanted to add originally non-existent car sickness to Alex's diagnosis list. Willow was now feeling faint, and adding that to her rather persistent tiredness, now seemed like it would be the perfect time for a nap, if she didn't have a pounding headache.

Alex glanced at her as Willow rolled her head for the third time against the window. "Are you ok?" he asked, clasping my hand in his and resting them both on my thigh. "Yeah, I'm fine," He gave her a sceptical look, because he could almost always tell when she was lying.

Willow sighed. "Ok so I have a little bit of a headache, nothing to worry about, promise." she tried to smile, but it felt a strained on her own face. He gave her that worried look again, and she could see him filing it away to tell the doctor later.

By the time we reached the nearest hospital, Willow still hadn't been able to sleep, and was beginning to feel really terrible. Maybe coming to the hospital might not have been the worst idea there had ever been, Willow thought grimly as Alex helped her out of the car.

He caught sight of her pained expression and looked like he was going to be sick himself. "Oh Jesus babe, you look like hell." Willow snorted quietly, and then winced slightly as pain shot through her lower abdomen. "Well gee, thanks for that sweetie!" she said as sarcastically as humanly possible, unable to help herself from trying to lighten the tension surrounding them.

"Got any more compliments for me in there?" I poked his stomach gently and he gave me a small smile, but at least this time it was a real smile rather than the forced ones that she'd been getting since she had agreed to go to the doctors.

He led her into the hospital, keeping one arm around her waist and getting all the doors for her. Willow felt like a little kid again, people not believing that she didn't have enough strength to do simple things like this herself. Willow might have been annoyed at this, but she feared that he might be right.

As if to prove a point, Willow was completely blindsided by a huge dizzy spell as they walked up to the front desk. Willow flopped against Alex and he had to catch her weight to stop her from falling right over. Alex swung her up into his arms and ran straight to the nearest nurses, who were startled into action by his sudden appearance and urgent shouts for help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Willow

Alex sat tensely beside Willow's bed, watching over her, waiting for her to wake up fully. Willow tried to remember what had happened before, you know, before she woke up in a hospital bed with an IV in her arm.

Willow remembered throwing up yesterday night in the stream, and Alex driving them down to the hospital. Willow realized that after collapsing in the hospital she must have passed out… and after that it was a blur of unrecognizable faces and Alex's voice begging her to be okay. Willow stirred, and Alex's hand tightened on top of hers as he sat up, stretching after staying in what looked to be an uncomfortable position for a long period of time.

"Hey babe," He whispered, "How you feeling?" he asked, gently rubbing his thumb along my knuckles.

Willow mentally checked herself over and groaned.

"It feels like I've been hit by a truce repeatedly, and then thrown into a particularly nasty vat of acid." she turned her pounding head to look down at him. "What happened? How long have I been out for?" she asked as she tried to reach reached over to the bedside table for a glass of water, but the IV stopped her, tugging her arm back before she could get even close. Alex saw what she was trying to do and passed the glass to Willow.

Willow drank it gratefully, not realizing how thirsty she was until she had been presented with a glass of water.

Whilst Willow was drinking, Alex began to explain what had happened.

"When you passed out, I picked you up and ran straight to the nearest doctors that I could see. They were all calm and collected whilst I was freaking out all over the place." Alex's already tense jaw tightened even more as he went on with his story. "The nurses put you in here and hooked you up to an IV, telling me that you would wake up soon. They ran some tests and took some blood too, I think."

Alex anticipated Willow's next question before she had even opened her mouth to aske it. "You've been out for about four hours now, so it's night time." he sighed wearily and raised their joined hands to his mouth; gently kissing the back of Willow's hand, just below the needle for the IV. "God Willow, you don't know how much you scared me there. I told you we should have come here sooner!" He sounded a little exasperated, but mostly relieved than anything that she had woken up alright.

Willow smiled in reassurance. "Hey, I thought I told you not to worry!" she chided. "I'll be fine. I'll probably just be given some antibiotics or something and be sent on my way. What did the blood test say?" He shook his head. "Don't know. Either the tests haven't come back yet, or they haven't showed them to me. I'll go find them in a minute. Right now I just want to sit here for a while and see your eyes open." He leaned over and pressed a kiss first to the space between her eyebrows, and then again to her lips before sitting back down.

They sat there for a long time, not talking, just gazing into each other's eyes and occasionally touching one another's face. That's how the doctor, who had apparently been looking after Willow-although she didn't remember ever seeing the man before-, found them. He cleared his throat in the doorway, smiling indulgently down at them as he saw the scene he was walking into. "Ah young love," he sighed before straightening up and coming to stand at the foot of Willow's bed.

"How are you feeling, Willow?" he asked, genuine concern for me on his face. He must be really good at his job, thought Willow, to be so caring about a complete stranger. Alex sat a little straighter and looked a little sick as Willow explained in more detail about how her body felt. His hand had tightened convulsively on top of hers with each word, and she squeezed his hand back reassuringly.

To Willow's surprise, Dr Johnson, as his name tag read, began to smile a little more with each of her explanations. Willow began to review her original opinion of him as being a kind-hearted 50-something year old man. It appeared that he took pleasure in other peoples pain. By the time she was done her self-diagnosis, the balding old creep was out-and-out grinning.

Apparently Alex had also noticed the good doctor's cheerfulness at her pain, and was not afraid to show it. "What are you smiling about?" he demanded, sounding like he was barley controlling his anger.

Dr Johnson apparently liked the idea of being punched in the face, because he laughed. He redeemed himself somewhat when he apologized, though, saying: "Oh my, I am sorry! I must look quite insane, standing here grinning like a fool. Please except my apologies. And never fear, for the cause for my happiness will soon be revealed but first things first. We got your blood samples back Willow, and I was wondering why was your blood sugars were so low, my dear?"

Willow blushed, suddenly feeling very foolish. "Oh, err, that was my own fault. I didn't eat any breakfast this morning because I didn't want to be sick in the car."

Alex groaned quietly and leant his head against her shoulder, murmuring "oh babe. You should have eaten something." He straightened up and looked over at Dr Johnson "Is that why she fainted before? Because she hadn't eaten enough?"

The good doctor smiled again, and this time I noticed what a delighted smile it truly was, making his wrinkled face look about 30 years younger.

"Well," he said, "yes, your right. That is exactly why she fainted. It was because her body wasn't being supplied with enough energy… for the both of them." He smiled; "Congratulations" He added.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Willow

Willow's entire body froze. Oh, my god, she thought. Both of them. The doctor had just said both of them. Did that mean….. No it couldn't. They had used protection every time. It simply wasn't possible. They hadn't even been trying for a baby, for pity's sake!

Unless… perhaps the condom had broken, or had been faulty or something. Well, Willow thought to herself, I was not expecting this.

Willows thoughts where going around in circles in her head. We hadn't even talked about having a baby! Heck, they weren't even married. Willow felt herself blush slightly, feeling silly at the thought, though it had occurred to her in the past few weeks. Plus, she didn't even know if that was what Alex wanted. They had never really talked about it, although they had both said that they want to be together forever.

Suddenly, Willow had a horrible thought. What if Alex didn't want the baby? No, she told herself. She couldn't think like that. He wouldn't leave them, or ask her to get rid of it. It just wasn't like him, and even though they hadn't ever spoken but something this big, they would just have to make it work.

Somehow.

Willow was still trying to wrap her head around it all when she risked a glance down at Alex, who was still staring at the doctor in shock. For a horrible second, Willow thought he was thinking about running, until slowly, he turned his head to look up at her from his seat beside the hospital bed.

Alex's eyes still held the shock of the news, but underneath that, there was a deep happiness shining through. Slowly, as if he was trying to touch a startled animal, he gently rested his free hand on Willow's lower belly, right above where their baby was apparently growing. Willow placed her hand on top of his, squeezing it tightly, tears of happiness shining in her eyes.

Without taking his eyes off of hers, he asked Dr Johnson: "Are you sure? I mean is there any way you could be wrong?" Willow could tell that he didn't want to ask the question, that he wanted to believe in this beautiful dream that they were both sharing, despite the fact that the shock still hadn't worn off.

Dr Johnson smiled again, this time more gently, seeing the love in this wonderful moment Alex and Willow were in, with their hands still pressed to her belly… and to their child. "The failure rate for a blood test is almost non-existent. I think we can be fairly sure that Willow here is pregnant."

Suddenly, Willow couldn't stop smiling, happy tears oozing out of her eyes, and through the blur of her tears, she saw that even Alex was struggling to hold back tears of joy as he grinned too.

Alex jumped up from his seat and wrapped his arms around her. Willow clung to him, and he kept whispering in her ear: "Oh god, oh god. We're going to have a baby. We are actually having a baby!" he half cried, half laughed as we held each other.

Suddenly, Alex seemed to remember something. He let Willow go back down on the bed and kissed her quickly, but passionately, pouring all the feeling he could into it. He had this look of excitement in his eyes, even more so than a minute ago. He said: "I'll be back in a second. Don't go anywhere," he laughed, "Of course you can't. I Love you so, so much." He kissed her again before running out of the hospital room and down the corridor.

Willow watched him go, still smiling slightly and wondering dazedly what he was doing. She looked down at her hospital gown and pressed her hand back to her belly. Willow just couldn't believe it. They were having a baby! This had been the best day of her life, despite its mildly catastrophic start.

Willow glanced up at Dr Johnson, who was watching her with a dopey smile on his weathered face. For the first time, Willow smiled back. "How… How long has it been?" she asked, "Since I got pregnant, I mean?"

He smiled at Willow again. "From the look for your blood test, not long. Maybe three to four weeks? It puts you dew date at about January next year. We will be able to get a more exact date further on, during the second trimester. In the meantime, I think we should get you booked in for an appointment at your local clinic. Your boy there said that you don't actually live here, that you were just on holiday up in the Sierra Nevada's .It. Seems like kind of an extreme place to holiday to be honest. Do either of you climb or something?" Willow shook her head, still dazed and pressing her hand to her belly. "No. we have an old cabin up there. We go to stay sometimes. It's beautiful up there." Willow smiled. "And we live in Pawntucket, near Denver."

Willow remembered when they had first bought their flat. It wasn't far from the town square that they had helped rebuild two years before. Willow liked looking out on it from their bedroom window.

The flat itself wasn't big, two bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen and living room. But it is nice and they have a top floor flat so that they could go up onto the roof and watch the sun go down over the mountains that provide a backdrop for the little town. Another little perk was that they were only two blocks from where Nina and Jonah were living. Willow smiled again as she remembered getting back to knowing Nina the way they had when they were in high school, and it was nice to get to know Jonah for the first time.


End file.
